battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsu Yuntao
Tsu Yuntao (Chinese: 祖云涛) is a character featured in Battlefield 4: Countdown to War. He hired Victor Vaughan to kill Kovic but accidentally led to the death of Kovic's girlfriend, Louise. This led Kovic to gather a team together to eventually confront Yuntao and kill him. Biography Yuntao's father fled to Los Angeles after he had gotten on the wrong side of the Communist Party of China during the Chinese Communist Revolution of the 1940s. It was in Los Angeles Chinatown that Yuntao was born and lived a life of luxury due to his father's wealth. Due to this, however, Yuntao became a loner and was incapable of making friends or bonding with family. While enrolled at a private school, he started exhibiting anti-social traits that were even against his father's standards. When bullied, Yuntao would not retaliate to the bullies themselves, but their mothers instead by brutally raping them, though the details of his actions towards them were left unmentioned due to their horrific nature. Before police could connect the crimes to Yuntao, his father exiled him to Shanghai in 2000. Upon arriving in Shanghai, Yuntao decided to revive his father's old gang, tracking down the sons of old gang members. While doing this, however, he was confronted by Xiang who gave him the idea to instead take advantage of his raising in America to start a crime prevention business for millionaires so that their wealth cannot be stolen from them. Yuntao's business prospered, but the catch of it was that he would be allowed to monopolize the business. No one dared to go up against him which easily allowed him to remain under the radar from his enemies. Countdown to War Tsu Yuntao hired Victor Vaughan to send men to the North Korean border of China to attack the US and Chinese forces that were extracting Shun-kin. He had Vaughan's men strap a bomb to Shun-kin's chest and then had his men attack the forces after the explosion with an intent to wipe them out. After the skirmish, only Kovic survived the ordeal. Kovic then went on a search for the man that killed his comrades. Kovic suspected Vaughan to have sent the men that had attacked them at the border and vowed to come back and get the name of Vaughan's client out of him. Before leaving the Jim Mao Tower, however, Kovic dropped a chewing gum receiver. Having no luck on getting answered from Vaughan after his return to the tower, Kovic promptly killed him and recovered the gum receiver which gathered tons of information on Yuntao. Kovic then went to Qi Linbau to find out more information about Yuntao. After learning about his background, Linbau showed Kovic a dated picture of Yuntao from 1992 as all other pictures had been destroyed. Kovic then questioned Linbau about Yuntao's intent to involve himself at the North Korean border, only for Linbau to speculate that he may have done it show show his enemies his power. Afterwards, Kovic requested Linabu to tell him of Yuntao's location which was found to be in an old martial arts school in the Huangshan Mountains some three hundred miles away from Shanghai. Category:Characters of Battlefield 4: Countdown to War